Another Me
by RJ Ace
Summary: Chung had a pretty easy life until he as sent to the Fantasy Star Boarding school. His best friends left him, and he became a target for bullies. But a certain encounter places him in the hot seat for a series of events that will forever change him. Rated M for preparation for the future.
1. Promises

**O.K Guys! I'm Back! I have put "The Same" on hiatus since I have lost all motivation to make that story and I have other projects that I actually have plenty of motivation for and I have quite a start for this one, I hope! An AU with a twist is what this is. This first chapter will have classes just for hair so keep that in mind for now.**

**Elsword: Base/RS**

**Aisha: Base/VP**

**Rena: Base**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Eve: Base**

**Chung: Base/IP**

**and these classes are JUST for the first chapter. keep in mind, the theme is "AU with a Twist" enough Rambling! Lez get into it shall we?**

* * *

The small boy walked passed a window, he looked at it and saw his reflection. He was small; his blonde hair was neatly cut, and didn't go passed his neck. He had two tufts of hair that looked like, in a way, to animal ears. His face was just as small as the rest of him, with relatively large blue eyes.

The boy looked away from the window, and finds himself face-to-face with another boy who was almost as small as he was. The other boy had spikey red hair, that by all calculations and logic, defied gravity. His eyes were as red as his hair, which didn't seem natural, but no longer bothered the blonde.

They both wore the same uniform. It had a white dress shirt under a small light brown jacket. The pants were red with a plaid-like design. The pair looked at each other and started to walk towards a large Gothic-style building.

Very few words were spoken as they approached the building. A Girl with purple hair popped out of the doors and grabbed the colors of both boys. "You two are coming with me." The girl was wearing the same uniform, but instead of pants, she wore a skirt with the same plaid-like pattern.

She started to drag the boys, who both had the most confused and astonished looks on their faces, towards a smaller building on the same premise as the larger one. She set them on their rear ends and opened the door to the small building. She walked in, and the boys followed instinctively.

"Aisha-nii, what are we doing?" The blonde questioned.

"Shut up Chung!" She snapped at him.

"Aisha, what's going on?" The red head looked at the Purplenet.

"Something's off about this place… I don't like it!" She stated.

"Something is wrong then, for once Aisha hates a school." The red head antagonized.

"Elsword, please don't make Aisha-nii made again." The blonde intervened.

It got quiet after that. Eventually they were found out, reprimanded by a blue-haired headmaster, and sent to class. Things died down after that, nothing happened, nothing at all.

Lunchtime came around and they three got together on the roof, though apparently they weren't the only ones who had that idea. There were two girls, one of them was a couple grades ahead of the others, she had a greenish tint to her otherwise blonde hair. Her eyes were a deep green as well. The second girl was in the same grade as the redheaded and blonde boy. Her hair was silver, certainly not an entirely natural color at their age. Her eyes were a deep golden color, which mesmerized the redhead.

The girls introduced themselves as Rena, the blonde, and Eve, the golden-eyed one. The five ate lunch together. After that day they ate lunch on the roof more and more often.

A few years later, the same small blonde-haired boy is walking to the same school. He passes by the same old window, and looks in it. He had grown quite a bit since the first time he passed by here. His hair was now long enough to touch his shoulder blades. He felt a certain pride in this, but that pride wasn't much. He wore the same uniform, though this time, instead of red pants, they were blue, and the Jacket was white with a bluish trim.

He walked alone up to the building. He glanced at the redheaded boy walking on the other side of the path. His hair had grown out as well. He tied it up into twin tails on his bangs and a ponytail tied in the back. He wore the same uniform as before.

The other boy shared their glance for a mere second, before it was broken by the screams of female students seeing the new teacher at the school. He wore white coat and had the same golden eyes as Eve. His black hair fell coolly over his forehead, there was a spot of red on one of his bangs.

The redhead and the blonde went separate ways after entering the school. The blonde walked through the school, with several of the other students laughing and whispering around him. He looked down, and let his hair fall over the tops of his eyes and cast a shadow over his face.

Chung learned the hard way that things never go as planned. He walked into his classroom, though there was no real point as no one was in there. The Opening ceremony was about to begin, but he would have to see all of the people he once called friends if he went there, that would be too much. Its bad enough he has to see Elsword everyday. It wasn't much of a surprise that Elsword was the first to turn on Chung. Then Eve, then Rena, then Aisha. They all left him, one after another. Now he's made fun of, and bullied on a day-to-day basis.

He stays in the class room as the day drags on. The door to the class opens, a familiar purplenet pokes her head in. he hair is tied up in twin tails. She wears the same version of the uniform as Chung. "Aisha… I don't need to grief from you as well." He said turning his back to the girl.

"Chung… you know that's not why I'm here."

"Then what? What did you come here for?"

"I came to invite you to lunch with me."

"No."

"Chung just hear me—"

"Did you not hear me? I don't want..."

The door suddenly slammed open and suddenly Chung was face to face with the redheaded boy. "Are you really so…"

"So this is why you came here. That's what I get for hoping." Chung looked down, and let tears fall from his now covered eyes.

"ELSORD!" The purplenet screamed. The startled redhead dropped Chung. An eerie silence hung in the air as the hot-tempered boy stormed out of the room as a crowd gathered around the door. "Chung, if you reconsider… I'll be waiting by the gate." With that the girl left. The crowd dispersed after a few seconds, leaving just a few people left, most of which had business in the classroom. They all left Chung to his self.

Chung got up, and looked out the nearest window. He saw Aisha standing by the gate, Elsword trying to talk her out of waiting for him. But whatever the redhead was doing, Aisha wasn't lying when she said she'd be waiting. A man walked up behind Chung. "You don't belong here," the voice said, Chung turned around startled. It was the new teacher. "You don't belong in this world that doesn't seem to want you."

"What are you saying Sensei?" The blonde questioned, scared for his life.

"Haven't you wished you had a place to belong?"

"Sensei…?" The blonde felt more and more confused with every word this man spoke.

"What if I said you could switch places with a version of you, that doesn't belong in the world he's in, would fit yours, and you his?"

"I would think you were crazy, sir."

The man laughed heartily, "We'll see whose crazy." Chung gulped, asking himself what he had just done.


	2. Classes

**_Sorry for the wait! Add makes his appearance. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I should Put Add in or not, but I decided that he would be added(no pun intended) for the only reason that he is crazy, Raven is crazy, Everyone except Ara seems to be friggin Crazy, and their personalities are a bit bent in this section of the Fan-Fic, but reasons will come to light, I promise!_**

**_Elsword: Rune Slayer_**

**_Aisha: Void Princess_**

**_Chung: Iron Paladin_**

**_Ara: Yama Raja_**

**_Elesis: Blazing Heart_**

**_Add: Lunatic Phyker _**

**_(I didn't list any characters that won't make an appearance in the chapter.)_**

* * *

_"We'll see whose crazy." _Those words echoed in Chung's head as he walked towards the entrance to the school. A senior bumped into him, and then pushed him up against a wall.

"This hair of yours, it's so long… It'd be a shame if someone were to… cut it." The boy smirked, as Chung's eyes widened. "But don't worry, I won't do anything, but your friend out there will." The boy pointed towards the purplenet standing by the gate, which was built the previous year.

"Aisha… would…" Chung retracted himself back into a more introverted personality.

"Exactly kid, are you sure you want to go out there now?" The boy laughed maniacally. He let Chung go and walked off.

"Why… why is it always… so…" Chung fell back. He slid down the wall. Just because he let his hair grow out, just because he wanted to be himself for once, everything backfired.

One of his teachers walked up to him. "Chung, why don't you give the freshman a explanation of the class system?"

Chung looked up, and nodded slightly. "When?"

"After lunch." The teacher patted his shoulder. The teacher walked away solemnly. Chung looked out at the Purplenet who caught his glance and matched it with hers. Chung looked away, got up and ran passed her.

"I'm sorry, Aisha-nii," he whispered as he ran by the girl. She twirled around and watched him run. Elsword and a group of other guys hung around, he kept his eyes on the action and turned to walk away.

The blonde boy ran until he was grabbed by his collar, and ended up falling backwards onto an all too familiar face. As they tumbled, he caught a glimpse of red hair, but as he came to his senses, he found a redheaded female with a singular ponytail lying on top of him, dazed.

"Chung, jeez, calm down… I realize how you may feel about Elesis… but…" Another voice whispered quietly. "Please… not in public!" Chung looked in the direction of voice. He saw a girl with long black hair falling in twin tails that go down to her knees. She wore a purple mid-length coat, with a black shirt underneath, and a white skirt.

"Chung… Why were you running?" The Red head looked up at him, not moving from her position. She was dressed in the same uniform as Aisha and Chung was.

"Um… Elesis… shouldn't you stand up… people are gonna get the wrong idea…" Chung says pointing at her precarious position. She took a second look at the situation, and then looked up at Ara, who was smirking, and giggling like a maniac. The Redhead's face turned as red as her hair and immediately. Chung breathed a momentary sigh of relief.

"Now that we hace successfully dodged that obstacle, we—" Elesis starts but gets interrupted.

"I dun think we exactly dodged THAT obstacle, Elesis…"

"Shut-up Ara, no asked for your opinion."

"But what if I did and you just weren't listening?" Chung questioned.

"Eh—"

"Yeah!" Ara chimed in.

"Why am I being ganged up on now?" Elesis whined to herself.

"Because, its fun that way." Chung stated simply. The group started to laugh.

"Chung, you feeling better?" Ara asked kindly, "I noticed your eyes were red as you were running passed." Chung nodded silently.

"I gotta head back now, I have to give the 1st years a run down on the Class setup." Chung started to head back.

"Ah! Chung! Wait up! I'll help!" Elesis ran after him. Ara waved at the two of them.

"Does she not know… that wouldn't surprise me… she always was an Air-head when it came to the Seiker family, guess that's to be expected of someone who's never around." Ara walked off in the other direction.

Chung and Elesis run inside the gate and hurry to the teacher's office. The teacher looks at them, then hands them a piece of paper telling them what class to go to. The pair hurry to the designated class, when they arrive they are greeted by the head of the Student Scientific Research Club. He is known only as Add. As Elesis went to speak to him, he shot her a glare. "I am only interested in the boy right now, but first," He motioned to the classroom, "take care of them." Although neither of them knew what he wanted. They went into to classroom.

"I am Chung Seiker, and this is Elesis Seighart. We am here to explain how the classes are separated." The class murmurs and a couple towards the back giggle. "I should start with the immediate classes." The boy takes a deep breath and continues. "Your classes will typically start at 7:30, the next 5 hours will be spent I homeroom; where you will your core classes, Math, Language Arts, Social Studies, and Science. Then you will have lunch. 1st and 2nd years have to have an escort in order to leave campus for lunch." After that he stops to take a breath and Elesis jumps in.

"After you 2nd year you will be expected to choose between General Studies, who wear Red Uniforms, and University Studies, who wear Blue Uniforms." She smiled kindly. Chung over heard a couple of the guys in the back, talking amongst themselves.

"Hey she's kinda cute."

"Yeah, a real beaut'."

"Do you think those 2 are dating?"

"No way, they dun strike me as lesbians."

"But that blond is a guy, He's the prince of the Seikers."

"You mean that really rich family that went bankrupt a few years ago, because of a security scandal?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Chung felt his blood start to boil at the mention of his family, but Elesis didn't seem to notice. "Do you have any questions, you there, in the back?"

One boy immediately stood up and asked her if she was single or not. This sent Chung off the edge. "Let's try to stay on topic, please." He calmed himself within a split second. The girls in the class started giggling. "That's enough, now—" He gets cut off by the bell. "Dammit," he mutters to himself and walked out of the class after the 1st years. Elesis wasn't far behind him. Add was still there waiting,

"Their homeroom teacher will explain the system to them officially tomorrow." He explains coldly.

"What did you want with me, Add-senpai?"

"I want to help you, that's what. If you agree to be the subject for an experiment the SSRC is conducting."

"Help him with what?" Elesis asked confused, but the boys had a mutual understanding.

"Add-senpai, will you keep your end of the bargain?"

"I may be crazy, but I don't go back on a formal agreement."

"There's a catch, isn't there?"

"Yes, if the experiment fails, I won't have the ability to help you."

"I see." The boys enter this silence that throws Elesis off.

"Um… Guys?" She asks anxiously. No response. "Chung… are you—" Chung put his hand up, and turned to Elesis.

"Sayonara." He speaks softly, as he and Add turn around and walk toward the Science Research building.


	3. Differences

**O.K. I've had this chapter done for about a week now, but I'm only JUST being able to upload because my internet has been out. The next chapter will take a little bit, because I wait for feedback on my latest chapters so I know what to do to improve and make the next chapter even better. On another note: if you dun like confusing stories, then I would not recommend reading any further on this story. After chapter 5 I will do a Q&A, but for now bear with me. This story is proving to be better than I had anticipated, considering my failure with the "The Same". anyways this is enough of my rambling.**

**Classes for this chapter:**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Sakra Devenam**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**there is a reason for the class setups, I will explain later on.**

* * *

Chung awoke to ruffling under the green sheet he had pulled over him in his sleep. Normally he would leap out and materialize a silver shooter from the guardian stone on his nightstand. However today, he knew what this ruffling was. He sighed to himself, "I don't care if she can't sleep if she isn't holding something, why does she always have to sneak into my room in the middle of the night?" he asked to the otherwise empty room. He slipped out, and then ripped the sheet off the bed, exposing a half-naked purplenet. She rubbed eyes and looked at the boy while sitting up.

"Hmm? Ohayo Chung… wait… CHUNG?!" her eyes widened when she realized her position. She wore a very loose nightgown with very small shorts. Her gown started falling off her shoulders when she sat up.

"Why so surprised? You couldn't have just sleep-walked through a locked door." Chung put his hand on his hip. He wore blue boxers and no shirt. He was remarkably well built.

"I-I-I um… GOMENESAI!" She started to run out of the room, only to run into the door.

"I wasn't lying about it being locked ya know." He laughed, and unlocked the door, "See ya later Aisha." He pushed her out of the door, as she pouted and held her head where she ran into the door.

Chung went about putting on his Freiturnier on. He looks at the curtains blocking the light from coming into his room. He thinks about the dream he had, the long hair, the class, and that Add guy, where'd he even come from the blonde wondered, as he looked at the mirror. His hair was short, tied into a single small ponytail in back.

There was a knocking on the door, and Chung looked at it. He opened the door and a tall male, with short, solid black hair walked in. He looked at the boy, "Why'd we find Aisha outside of your room crying, and her cloths falling off?"

"Not my fault she ran into the door on her way out."

"Why was she in her in the first place?"

"She snuck in while I was asleep."

"How could she have done that?"

"Déjà vu," a redheaded boy interrupted.

"Elsword, what are you doing?" The blonde inquired.

"Trying to figure out why you dun ask the girl out already and then we'd stop hounding your case."

"Why would you… ah forget it," the blonde walked out. The other 2 looked at him in dismay.

"Raven, something's been off about Chung lately…"

"How so?"

"He seems more… hostile towards us than how he used to be."

"I wonder why that is." The black-haired male mused.

Chung wondered through the halls of their living space in Velder, it wasn't exactly small, but with so many people living there, it was cramped. Chung came around the corner to find a girl with long black hair. He looked at her for a second, and then turned around hoping she didn't see him. However, at that moment a redheaded female bumped into him forcing him back into the other girl. Instinct kicked in and the boy grabbed the nearest thing. The three tumbled down into a large pile on the floor. As the blonde regained his senses, he looked at where he was positioned. He left hand up the black-haired one's skirt, his right hand grabbing the redhead's chest, and his lips millimeters away from the redhead's. The three of them sat there for a second, but the two girls finally freaked out.

Everyone sat at the table for breakfast, well, everyone but Chung, who was standing outside with the shape of a human hand imprinted in red on his cheek. "I swear I didn't do it on purpose." The boy sighed. He looked in the window and saw everyone laughing, and having fun, but he didn't belong there. He knew how to fit in, but it was awkward for him.

He walked around Velder, while reconstruction was in progress. The Demon invasion had destroyed much of the previously prospering city. Ara Haan, the black haired female he wound up feeling up earlier, was the younger sister of the one that caused much of the destruction. She tried to stop him, but ultimately failed.

Chung remembered being tossed aside by the demon in Hamel as Elsword dealt a fatal blow. He felt ashamed to call himself the guardian of Hamel afterwords, and we to go continue training, but he knew that his current self was approaching its limit.

There was quite a bit of time to think before an apple smacked the side of his head. He looked in the direction the apple came from and held the side of his head. He saw a green haired elf with the cool empress of the Nasod Race, Eve. Chung would describe her more as cold however. The Elf waved for him to come closer. He ran towards them but was intercepted by a runaway Oberon. Oberon was Eve's strongest assistant, the strongest Nasod Chung has ever seen fight, but even he was scared by his queen.

In the heat of the moment, Chung pulled out his Silver Shooter and shot Oberon in the head. The Nasod fell to its knee. The other two ran up to the Guardian and the now faulty Nasod Fighter. The Elf thanked Chung for stopping Oberon, but Eve slapped him and started lecturing him on how hard, and not to mention annoying, it was to repair Oberon every time a member of the Elgang damages him.

Chung let the Nasod take out her greif on him verbally. He then silenced her by putting his finger on her lips and saying one simple phrase, "Think about Elsword." The robot almost instantly went red, making the elf bust a gut laughing. It was hard for the blonde to keep a straight face with that reaction. "Did... something happen between you two?" he asks. This made the robot even redder, though neither of the other two knew this was possible.

The blonde smiled as he thought about this life, "This isn't mine, not the one I belong to." He sighed, and suddenly a messenger from Elder ran up to the trio, asking for their assistance in an investigation. Apparently there were sounds coming from deep within the castle, and everyone who has gone to investigate hasn't come back.

"Let's go." Chung stepped foreword. He looked back at the other 2. "Let's go get the others and then go investigate this case." The girls nod and follow him.


End file.
